


Center Stage

by Shadow_Queen707



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Idols, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Queen707/pseuds/Shadow_Queen707
Summary: Five Spots, Four hundred auditions, One group, take your places.Ever since Hinata was a young kid, he always dreamt of being an idol. Yachi has always needed reassurance in herself. Kageyama needed to learn to trust again. Tsukki needed to fix his past. Yamaguchi needed his confidence back, this is a story about how individuals could form a roup.I own nothing, just the plot.





	1. Some Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my fanfiction, it's from wattpad, I upload more there so maybe you want to see it there? my username's Shadow_Queen707

**Okay** **first** **thing,** **thank** **you** **all** **for** **reading**.

** Number ** **** ** two, ** **** ** this ** **** ** story ** **** ** is ** **** ** as ** **** ** far ** **** ** away ** **** ** as ** **** ** canon ** **** ** as ** **** ** posible ** **** ** I ** **** ** mean ** **** ** that ** **** ** because: **

-Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi are best friends.

-Tsukishima is getting 18

-Hinata is 184 not 163

-Kageyama is getting 17 as well has Hinata

-Yammaguci's personality is different and just got 16, as well as being 170, making him the shortest.

-Yachi is 15, and is the oposite of canon Yachi.

-Tsukishima and Yamaguci are not childhood friends.

-Kageyama is a lot more passive, Tsukishima is more snarky, Hinata is really ripped and badass, Yamaguci is kinda emo, but is basically just misunderstood.

 **Number** **three,** **a** **little** **bio** **about** **each** **of** **them** :

Hinata: Is 16. getting 17, is 184 cms.

Kageyama: Is 16, getting 17 and is 186 cms.

Tsukishima: Is 17, getting 18 and is 190 cms.

Yamaguci: just got 16, and is 180

Yachi: Is 15, getting 16, and is 180 with heels and 176 without them.

The shippings will be

YamaYachi

Kagehina

Kurotsuki

Bokuaka

Terushou

KinKuni

Iwaoi

Matsuhana

** Thanks ** **** ** for ** **** ** reading! **


	2. Hinata's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some mentions of child abandonment, drug and alcohol use and depression.

When he was really young his parents abandoned him, leaving him at the park alone one day. He was found by Haruka and Dalia Hinata, and upon seeing the child decided to take care of him after theirs was lost in a miscarriage. Hinata never found out that he was adopted, always thinking that Haruka and Dalia where his birth parents.

When he was fourteen they decided to tell him, him smiling and saying that he was happy that they took him in. What the couple didn't know was that he got really depressed and suicidial. Music was the only thing that kept him from making a rash decision; a few months into his depression he told his parents, them making sure he was always happy. 

A year later he got a girlfriend, the relationship was going great until she started leaving late at night and coming back late morning. After weeks of this happening he followed her and saw her with another man, this caused them to break up and for Hinata to realize he wasn't attracted to women but instead to men.

He started becoming another person, drinking and smoking, it was until his younger sister Hana told him to stop that he did. He instantly apologized to his parents and decided that he was never turning into that person anymore.

It was when his youngest sister turned six that he started to sing and write songs, writing her a song for her birthday and one for his mother's as well as his fater that he started to persuade music seriously.

 

Name: Hinata Shoyou

Past Name: Ikanabe Shoyou

Age: 16

Date of birth: June 21 

Height: 184

Weight:  72.2 kg

Gender: Male

Gender Preference: Male

[House](http://itsokblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Best-Small-Modern-House-Designs-Pictures.jpg)

[Bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/eb/c7/2a/ebc72a57d3ec1cbad037e484901fa70e--male-bedroom-design-male-bedroom-decor.jpg)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry if these backstories seem bad or aweful, tell me if they seem to fast and runned or just plain weird**

**Sharanghae everyone!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to hurt my baby...! I promise I won't hurt them too much, but I like angst so.... It will have a happy ending I promise


	3. Kageyama's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child neglect and anxiety

Kageyama was born into a rather wealthy family, both of his parents being involved in politics, he was forced to be someone that he didn't want to be; that was when he met Kindaichi and Kunimi, both of them beign the children of two of his fathers co-workers, they were the first kids he interacted with, that is why they have such a strong bond.

When Kageyama was eigh years old his father was diagnosed with lung cancer, but even after thousands of treatments and medicine he passed away; this causing his mother to be neglectful towards her son.

Kageyama leant to take care of himself, it wasn't until he was fifteen that he saw his mother more than once a moth; she now was home for dinner, she still left almost everyday and decided to ignore her son's anxiety. Things didn't change, the only thing that did was that she now left her credit cards for Kageyama to use and waste.

Name: Kageyama Tobio

Age: 16

Date of Birth: December 22

Height: 186 cms.

Weight: 146.2

Gender: Male

Gender Preference: Male

[House](https://cdn.trendir.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Modern-mansion-900x600.jpg)

[Bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/05/7a/ac/057aac1a80f9a95f72e93680b792a952--home-theater-theatre.jpg)


	4. Tsukishima's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Child Abuse, Bullying and Homophobia

Tsukishima was born into a homophobic family, one that believed that homosexual people where the cause of the devil and they looked down on everyone who was gay. Tsukishima always believed that you should treat people equally, no matter their sexuality or anything else, that is why his parents ususlly beat him up or people bullied him at school.

His older brother was still a Junior in highschool when his parents started hurting his little brother, but in order to ensure they paid his college education he did nothing about it; trlling his brother that he had spoken to their parents and that everything was ok, of course Kei found out that he was lying a few years after his brother started college, it was at his brothers 18th birthday that he saw him last.

That was until a new boy came to school, he was two years older than Kei, his name was Kuroo Testsurou, he was the firstperson who had the same view as Kei; this leading to them beign friends. Everyday after school Kei would go to Kuroo's house to study, but they ended up cuddling or falling asleep watching TV. His parents started to notice this and decided that Kei shouldn't see this boy. Kei was on his way to Kuroo's house when his father picked him up and drove him home, his parents telling him that he couldn't see Kuroo anymore, Kei was so shocked that he blurted out his fellings for Kuroo to his parents.

After that he and Tetsurou ran away from their parents and started dating and living together.

Name: Tsukishima Kei

Age: 17

Date of Birth: September 27

Height: 190

Weight: 150 lbs

Gender: Male

Gender Preference: Male

[Bedroom he shares with Tetsurou](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8028/7594761448_86ec3a8677_z.jpg)

[House](http://www.vancitybuzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/c22961c23c27450a3647a3aef1042650-984x500.jpeg)


	5. Yamaguchi's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain some child neglect

Yamaguchi was born nto a normal family on the city of Tokyo. He was about five years old when he was diagnosed with severe anxiety  and breathing problems. Due to his problems, his parents started to neglect him; they usually left the house and he saw them in a month. This continued until his neighbors found him crying on the house while his parents were out.

They took him to court and his parents were relieved of their care for him, he was now going to be sent to his mother' friend, after years his breathing problems became less harsh but his anxiety was still there. It was while he was walking over to school that he found out about "emo" music, he took a liking to it and decided to change his whuule apearance, His now "mother" didn't like it and forced him to change back' although it did only make him change more.

 

Yamaguchi was often misjudjed by his quiet nature and his looks, but he actually goes to the gym often.

Name: Yamaguchi Tadashi

Age:16

Birthday" November 10th

Height: 180 cms

Weight: 138.9 lbs

Gender: Male

Gender preference: Any

[House](https://cdn.houseplans.com/product/o2d2ui14afb1sov3cnslpummre/w1024.jpg?v=15)

[Bedroom](http://fendhome.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/bedroom-incredible-black-and-white-boy-bedroom-decoration-using-black-and-white-unique-bedroom-paint-colors-including-mounted-wall-white-wood-bookshelf-in-bedroom-and-ordinal-white-wood-bookshelf-in-b-936x701.jpg)


	6. Yachi's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may mention some underage drinking

Yachi was just a normal girl, you know the ones that go to school, hang out with friends? yep that girl.

She was born in the countryside; her single mother was young when she gave birth to Yachi so she worked everyday and Yachi was usually in the care of her Grandparents. She never met her father until she was five years old, that was when her mother waas extremely busy and her granmother died, leaving her almost with no one to care for her.

Her father happily took her in when her mother needed work; the only thing was that he lived in the city. Her mother of course was not so keen on the idea but after a few days of never-ending work, she accepted the idea. So Yachi would usually spent the weekdays with her father and weekends with her mother.

It was her father whom introduced her to music, it was the day of her tenth birthday that he taght her how to play the pian, it was also that day that her parents got back together.

While her mother was at work; she would usually go to her father's music shop and spend the day  learning how to play. It was a few years later that her mother passed away from a car accident and she had to live with her father. He now had to work to pay the apartment bills as well as the hospital bills and her education. In the track of events she found a job at a nearby cafe, she worked there after school to help her father' who always told her that it was fine but she worked anyways.

It was until the manager of the store heard her sing that she was the main singer for the cafe; which paid a lot. Even they were finished paying her mother's hospital bills she continued to sing at the cafe.

She would usually stay until three am when the only people there were drunk teenagers or old people, she got paid so much that she ended up paying her education.

 

Name: Yachi Hitoka

Age: 16

Birthday: September 4

Height: 176 (no heels) to 180 (heels)

Weight: 99.7 lbs

Gender: Female

Gender Preference: Male

[House](https://images.locanto.ph/2116447931/Apartment-Units-for-Rent-at-E-C-David-Residences-Angeles-City_1.jpg)

[Bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bf/1b/1b/bf1b1bf2127f324ee4e754e32056ca84--teen-bedroom-themes-modern-teen-girl-bedroom.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the backstories, next chapter will be a normal chapter


	7. A Group?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Audition's Day, HInata,Yamagucci,Kageyama,Tsukishima and Yachi meet. In the pass of the day, phone numbers are exchangerd, people flirt, they get stressed, some become friends and some mutual pining happens. But the biggest question; are they in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are a reader that has read the story since the first chapter, I decided to do just one chapter per day, sorry if you find this confusing.
> 
> I will say that the character's write the song, I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS TO THE OWNER OF THE SONG, please don't come at me.
> 
> Sorry if this is terrible.

Okay so quick author's note, this story will be like a diary, each chapter being a certain date. And sorry for any typos, its till unrevised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hinata's POV

It was finally here, the day i've been thinking about and that's got me al gwahh! inside. I do hope that I can make it, There will be a lot of people auditioning for the show though, now all that is left is for me to get dressed and grab breakfast.

You see, My name is Hinata Shoyou, I am 16 years old getting 17 on June 21st, and I am going to become a singer, of course id have to have a group so that is why I am going to go on auditions today to see if i can make it. Now if only i could decide on what to wear.

I was deciding between three options but decided on some jeans, a button up shirt and a leather jacket my mom just bought me, and regarding my hair, i just put a beanie on, its not like people are going to see my hair anyways.

Once I was happy with my outfit I walked out of my room, only to be greeted by my sister looking like she had been waiting outside for an eternity, and considering how she didn't say anything and just dragged me to the kitchen I was guessing that she had.

On the dining room there was a plate of western breakfast waiting at the table, my parents were in the kitchen finishing breakfast until my mom turned to look at me, almost dropping the plate she was holdin in the process.

"Ne, Haruka, since when is our son so handsome" my mom asked my dad who was carrying plates of food to the table.

"Hmm, he really does look nice, did you take a shower today" my dad asked me, while handing me half of the plates.

"I always take a shower" I told him as I sat down and starte to eat, "besides, it's not everyday you audition for a national show" I said stuffing food into my mouth.

While Hana looked at me in disgust, Natsu came out of her room, dressed in a dress I bought her for her birthday, it was blue with a frilly skirt. I stood up and opened my arms, Natsu got the idea and ran towards me.

"Onii-san! Good morning" she said jumping onto my arms and hugging me, I just twirled her around while laughing.

"Sho, put her down" I heard my mother say before i put Natsu back down.

"Morning Natsu, did you sleep well?" I asked once i sat back down and placed her on my lap, upon seeing the food on the table she started to eat while telling me about her dream of last night.

I got a feeling today was going to be a good day.

 

Kageyama's POV

I woke up, jumping slightly, when I heard the alarm clock, next to me, my cat hissed loudly before going back to sleep, I checked the clock, It still was 7 a.m, I still had an hour to get ready, getting out of bed I looked through my closet, and picked out some things from my closet and matched them until I found something that I liked which was a white shirt, leather pants, a jacket, which I honestly don't know why my mom insists on buying me Gucci Jackets since she knows that I never wear them anyways, some Dolce & Gabbana Shoes, again I don't know why she buys these things, and the necklace my friends gave me for my birthday, Looking at my hair I realized it was really messy so I grabbed the nearest cap and put it on. I also tend to forget things so I grabbed the first watch I saw.

Once I was done I went downstairs and noticed that there was already food set on the dining room, next to it a note from my mom saying that she couldn't go to my audition since she had work, she also left me her credit card so I put it in my jacket's pocket.

Breakfast was something i was used in doing alone, or when one of my friends stayed over we would have breakfast the next morning, or even when there was a party, we ate breakfast, now looking at the empty dining room I realized just how much of a loner I was.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when my phone started to ring, looking at the caller ID i saw that it was Kindaichi, basically my only friend along with Kunimi, I accpted the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked getting some paper from next to me, knowing exactly why he was calling me.

"Kageyama, I need help" The other boy answered, "I can't seem to complete the lyrics"

"Okay, tell me what you have and I'll see what I can do" Getting my pencil ready i listened carefully.

"It goes round & round, why do I keep coming back

I go down & down, at this point, I'm just a fool

Whatever I do, I can't help it

It's definitely my heart, my feelings but why don't they listen to me

I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again

I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again

You're not saying anything, please, I'll treat you well

But the sky is blue, the sky is blue.

I am stuck at that part and need your songwriting expertees." Kageyama chuckled and started writing down some lyrics.

"Okay, how about

The sky is blue and the sun is shining

So my tears are even more noticeable

Why is it you? Why did it have to be you?

Why can't I leave you?

And then add the chorus" I told him, silently nodding to myself, those lyrics sounded good

"Kageyama I swear to god you are a savior, I already sent the track of the song you asked, hope you knw the lyrics of the song. Again, thanks Kageyama for finishing the lyrics, my client has been bugging me since some days ago, see ya there" he paused for a moment an then continued, "Kunimi and I will be there, after we are getting lunch, so take money with you, It's your turn to pay." Kindaichi said before hanging up

'Today seemed like a good day' I thought while finishing breakfast.

 

Tsukishima's POV

Why did he agree to do this again? It wasn't any secret that his boyfriend, Testsuro, liked watching him sing, but Testsuro making him sing on an audition for a nacional show, all he could worry about was how much did it cost him.

It also was no secret that him and his boyfriend were broke and lived in a rundown apartment room that the landlady was kind enough to lend them, and being still 17 made it even worse,so yeah maybe he wanted to sing, but right now working hard on the cafe he worked in to make sure they had enough to eat was a top priority.

"Testsuro. you know I can't do this, I have never had any classes like most of the people that will be auditioning, what if I don't make it? then you wasted all your time and money in me, and I would never forgive myself if we had to live on the streets because we wasted all our money in me." I said as hugged him, silent tears flowing though my eyes.

"Babe, I want to see you get to acomplish your dream, and if that means me killing my hands doing tattoos for the rest of my life, then so be it, I want you to be happy, if you are happy then that is all i could ever ask for" once Testsuro finished, he kissed my nose and went to the sofa, there he grabbed a bag and handed it to me, raising an eyebrow I looked at him, he just smiled at me,

"it's for all the times I couldn't take you out on a date or all the times I couldn't get you a Happy Birthday gift, or our anniversary gift or-" I cut him off by kissing him, pulling away I smiled at him and opened my gift, inside there was a new set of clothing, a new shirt, a jacket, a beanie and a pair of jeans, inside there was also the pair of shoes I had been wanting since a while ago.

I looked up and him and hugged him, kissing his cheek multiple times, once i pulled away he grabbed my left hand, looking at the tattoo he had drawn there, it was a pair of roses, and kissed it.

"now go change, we have auditions to go to" he said as he walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V. I just rolled my eyes and did as he said. Today really was a good day.

Yachi's third person POV

Yachi had seen just about anything, being the main singer of a nearby cafe, she had seen the looks many boys were giving her, the looks filled with envy, the death threats behinds people's eyes, but she had never seen her manager so happy before, she came skipping over to her, handing her a letter before squealing.

Yachi opened the leter and saw that it was the advertising for auditions that were being held nearby, she looked up and the look Kaorie was giving her made her understand the situation.

"Kao-Chan, you didn't" Yachi said as she tried to contain her squeals; kwy word, tried, a few moments later all the girls there were screaming up and down.

"I am going to audition for a national show!" Yachi screamed as they all fell to the floor giggling and panting.

Yukie and Saeko looked at each other before taking a box behind their backs, Yachi's eyes widened as she realized what that was, the girls had bough her clothes.

"Thanks guys!" She said happily as she grabed the boxes and opened them, Kaorie, Yukie and Saeko behind her, all with the same exitement showing on their faces.

inside the bag was a beautiful black leather skirt with a zippable sweatshirt and an undershirt. And the pair of the most gorgeous shoes she had ever seen.

Once she was done looking at the clothing, the girls ushered her to go change, which she did, once she came out, they all had beauty products on their hands, smiling, they sat her down at one of the stools.

While one of them slightly curled her hair, another was doing her makeup and one of them was fixing her outfit, hal an hour later she was done, smiling they all liked arms and walked towards the car.

Today definetly was an awesone day.

 

Yamaguci's POV  
If there was one thing Yamaguci absolutly hated was being told by his parents that they didn't like the way he styled his hair or the way he dressed was weird or that they didn't aprove of his piercings.

To him, there was only one thing that kept him calm was music, so when he told his parents that he was auditioning, they didn't even bother to tell him not to, knowing that their now 16 year old son had made his mind and wasn't even going to change it the slightest.

That morning he took extra care in what he wore, still keeping his style but making it look as if he had actually taken the time to do it.

The only thing that had color on his whole outfit was the hem of his shirt, his now bleaced hair, the sine of the lip, nose and earing piercings he had, and the skulls on his beanie.

When he walked downstairs, his mother smiled and gave him his plate of breakfast, and a cup of tea. Once he sat down at the table, he instantly noticed that none of them had made any comments on his appearance, so looking into the kitchen, it was from his parents saying that they needed a break from him so they went to a trip on god knows where. I just shrugged and finished my breakfast and left the dishes on the sink, taking my credit card,phone and car keys I walked outside and got into my car, welp, time to go to some auditions.

Hinata's POV

As I neared the place where the auditions wher being held, my heart starting beating faster and my palms started to sweat, so to take my attention off of things; I plugged my headphones on my phone and listened to the song I was going to sing, the lyrics coming out of my mouth before I realized it.

When the song was over I noticed that the car was silent, I instantly flushed bright red realizing that I had sang the song out loud. My dad just smiled and looked at me through the rear mirror.

"That was beautiful Shou, you totally got this" My mom assured me before turning back around, I gave her a slight smile before looking at my lap.

'I am obviously not going to pass, my voice isn't even that nice'

As if knowing what I was thinking, Hana grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, almost taking my mind off of it, almost.

Kageyama's POV

I knew I should have just taken the bus here, but no I had to walk all the way here, not only was i dead tired, the line was huge, and was getting bigger, and i couldn't get on the line because I had to wait for Kindaichi and Kunimi.

Finally after what seemed like hours, I saw them both appear, I just sighed in relief and stood up, once the three of us where together we went to the line. As I was seeing more and more people I got more nervous, Kindaichi, gripped my left hand and Kunimi gave me a pat on the back.

"Don't Worry Tobio, the song you and Kindaichi wrote was beautiful, and my music makes it sound good, and your voice makes it even better." He said smiling, "You produced your own song, with our help of course, and it's going to be lit, now stop worrying and move because the line has" He finished his sentence earning a chucke from both me and Kindaichi, he always knew what to say.

Looking at the people coming in, I saw that many of them were girls, of course, and the boys that came by wher interesting looking, for example; there was this super tall blonde guy whith what looked like his boyfriends by the way he had his arms around his waist; a guy with blonde hair, shaved at the sides and the most piercings i've seen in my life. A bi haired guy with another guy that looked like he was a model; behind them another couple of guys, one with brown fluffy hair and the other with spiked hair. Then there was this guy with orange hair tuffed under a beanie and finally this emo/goth looking kid who couldn't be older than 16.

A couple of hours later, we were starting to get inside, I had to separate from Kunimi and Kindaichi, them going to the public and me going backstage, after me was the tall blonde guy and piercings guy. I heard the guy scoff and turned to look at him, he looked at me up and down and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked him, slightly frowning

"What is a spoiled rich kid like you doing here, a place where normal people like us are trying to make it, are you sure you didn't pay them to make you win?" he said, smirking while coming uo to me; he was a couple centimeters taller than me, making me have to look up at him. Instead of answering him i continued walking until I was where the staff told us to sit down.

Tsukishima's POV

After the boy left, I scoffed; who did the guy think he is, and as if karma was targeting me, a guy with orange hair bumped into me, he was not that much shorter than me, bbut was definetly stronger than me.

Rubbing the back of his neck he stood up and extended his left hand to help me stand up, "Sorry for that, I wasn't looking" he said when I was up, his hand felt like Testsuro's after a long day at work.

"yeah no problem" I said walking away, until I was at our designated area.

Looking left and right, i noticed everyone was dressed real fancy, except for emo boy next to me, he was a little shorter that me and definetly younger, he tapped my shoulder and spoke in a real quiet voice.

"Could you tell me what hour it is please?" he asked before looking down at his lapt, he was really shy from what I could tell.

"I'ts 1:40" I answered, he just muttered a quiet'thanks' and looked away.

Yamaguci's POV

After the guy told me the the hour, I started to notice that the amount of people in here was a lot, I was starting to panic but started to snap a rubber band in my wrist, it took my mind off of it but bothere another person, a guy that was behind me.

"Hey freak, can you stop that?" he screamed and everyone looked at us, I gulped and looked down.

"Sorry" I muttered quietly, panic starting to get to me.

"Leave him alone, he has done nothing to you" a feminine voice said, looking to whom it belonged to I saw that it was to the girl that was in front of me, she had brown eyes and ombree hair.

'cute' I thought, the guy behind me scoffed and sat back down. Everyone continued doing what they were doing.

The girl turned to me and smiled,"are you ok?" she asked. I just nodded and returned the smile, "I'm Yachi" she continued streching her hand out to me, I took it and shook it,"Yamaguchi"

We still held hands after we shook them, noticing this, I pulled mine away and blushed a little, she blushed as well and was about to ask something when one of the staff grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody, today we will host the auditions for the National Japan Singing competition, please, all female solo artist go to the blue area; female groups to the red, solo male artists to the green, and finally male groups to the black. Please wait until you are called, when you are go over to the center and follow the shining while lines until the staff give you your microphone, you can say wheter you'll sing and dance or only sing. Out of the four hundred auditions we will be hosting, we will only take two hundred with us; those two hundred will advance to the next round and out of those we will keep twenty from each category; eah category will go head on, getting scores,once everyone has finished everybody will be called by blocks and will be told wheter they made it or not. We apreciate you being here, thank you." After she finished everybody got to the respective places and waited to be called onto the blocks they would be placed in.

If you are wondering what she said sounded like this:

"Akane Tsukabara, Yachi Hitoka, Lilly Inosaro, Koine Ichijira, Mei Kartami, Sara Miyasaki, Koko Ibanaba...." The man continued naming the girls, each of them standing in the order they were called in and making a line, following the lady until they where pulled over to a blue area, each sitting on they order they where called.

"MIU, C2G, Plasma,Saturn,Helix,Alpha,Malice,Portrait curse..." And so the one hundred girl groups where called and taken over to the red area, each groups sitting in order. It was male solo acts next.

"Kiro Kanasaki, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rei Tanadasaki, Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei....." All the male solo acts where called and seaten on the green area, looking at everyone I was getting nervous.

I started to go over the song in my head, making sure all the lyrics wher imprinted on my mind, I was pulled out of my trance when the first girl went in, she must not have been older than fourteen, when she finished, the three judges told her that she needed more training, that she should come back next year, once she was off the stage they called Yachi.

The four judges where well known for the music they made; Sawamura Daichi, part of the boy band named KRSNO. Ushijima Wakatoshi, rapper from Korea. Shimizu Kyoko, soul and R&B singer. And finally Alissa Haiba, leader of the group GFHQ.

Daichi and Alissa where the ones who managed groups, while Kyoko and Ushijima managed the solo artists.

Once Yachi got on the stage I looked at the screen.

Third Person POV

Everyone was looking at the girl on the stage, Alissa being the one that spoke to her.

"Hi sweetie, what is your name and age?" Said Alissa as she smiled, Yachi smiled back before answering.

"My name is Yachi Hitoka and I am 15 years old" everyone gasped at the age of the girl.

"What will you be singing for us today?" Asked Kyoko.

"Payphone by Maroon 5" she answered before walking over to her spot on the stage, once the music started she closed her eyes and started to [sing](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vzn3FPq9Wyc).

 **Lyrics** :

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_   
_All of my change I spent on you_   
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_   
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_   
_The people we used to be_   
_It's even harder to picture_   
_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_   
_But is it too late to try_   
_And in our time that you wasted_   
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_   
_You turned out the lights_   
_Now I'm paralyzed_   
_Still stuck in that time_   
_When we called it love_   
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_   
_All of my change I spent on you_   
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_   
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If Happy Ever Afters did exist_   
_I would still be holding you like this_   
_All those fairy tales are full of it_   
_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she as done everyone clapped, she looked expectantly at Kyoko, if she pressed a button that meant thay she was in, Kyoko just smiled in return and pressed the button, Yachi widened her eyes, she was in.

"Congratulations, you are in,although considering a girl group for you may be a good idea, you are good as a soloist" Kyoko smiled, and before Yachi could walk off stage, the rest of the judges congratulated her as well; Yachi slightly bowed and continued walking, once she was backstage she was taken to a lounge area where her friends wher waiting for her. she was too exited to talk so they just cried together.

What Kyoko had said stuck in her mind the rest of the evening, 'what did she mean more of a group vibe'?, well that didn't matter now, she was in and that was all that mattered.

And as the auditions continued, the girl solos kept amazing the judges, some making it barely and ome not even making it. Once they where all finished, the one hundred girl groups started passing, out of the one hundred only fifty made it.

Once all girl groups were done, it was time for the boys.

"Thank you everybody, as of right now, there are fifty female solos and fifty girl groups that are through; right now we will begin the male solo artists, once they are done we will begin with the boy groups; once that is done, auditions are over; Please welcome to the stage; Kiro Kanasaki" the host said as a boy with silver hair made his way over to the stage.

The music started and the boy began to sing, his voice was an angelic tune; hearing it just made Yamaguchi nervous, his voice wasn't even that sweet, it was high; higher that a normal male's would be. Sighing, Yamaguci turned to look at the screen.

The guy was halfway through the song when Ushijima stopped him; everyone thought that it was because he was in, so when Ushijima told him that he should come back next year, everyone was shocked; what exactly was Ushijima looking for?

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, please come, it's your turn to present" one of the staff said as he walked over to the stage, the host wishing him good luck.

Once he set food on the stage, people started to whisper, Yamaguci just gulped and walked to the center of the stage.

"Hi, what is your name and age?" Daichi asked him.

"Hello, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and I am 15 years old" Yamaguci answered, proud in himself that he didn't mess it up.

"And what will you be singing?" this time it was Ushijima answered him.

"It's a [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iNRUpmclDFc) I composed and produced" Yamaguci said proudly

"Let's hear it then" Said Ushijima, sitting back and looking at Yamaguci.

**Lyrics:**

_I let it fall, my heart,_   
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_   
_It was dark and I was over_   
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_   
_But my knees were far too weak_   
_To stand in your arms_   
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_   
_That I never knew, never knew_   
_All the things you'd say_   
_They were never true, never true_   
_And the games you play_   
_You would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_   
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_   
_Well, it burned while I cried_   
_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_   
_Your name_

_When I lay with you_   
_I could stay there_   
_Close my eyes_   
_Feel you here forever_   
_You and me together nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_   
_That I never knew, never knew_   
_All the things you'd say_   
_They were never true, never true_   
_And the games you play_   
_You would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_   
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_   
_Well, it burned while I cried_   
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,_   
_Your name_

_I set fire to the rain_   
_And I threw us into the flames_   
_Well, it felt something died_   
_'Cause I knew that that was_   
_The last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_   
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_   
_Even now when we're already over_   
_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_   
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_   
_Well, it burned while I cried_   
_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_   
_Your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_   
_And I threw us into the flames_   
_Well, it felt something died_   
_'Cause I knew that, that was the last time_   
_The last time_

_Let it burn_   
_Let it burn_   
_Let it burn_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finished people clapped, Ushijima motioned them to be quiet, he was about to speak when Daichi interrupted him.

"Yamaguchi, that was beautiful, but I actually see you in a group rather than as a solo artist" He said, Yamaguci only nodded.

" I actually like him as a solo artist, his voice is a nice tone and has a storytelling quality that you don't see around anymore." said Ushijima, crossing his arms.

"How about we give him a spot on solo artist, if we find more people we feel the same about; we will try them all together and see about that?" Said Daichi looking at the other three, who nodded their heads in agreement.

And so Yamaguci was sent to wait to see if he actually was going to be solo or part of a group.

Another person passed before it was Hinata's turn, breathing in and out he walked to the stage.

"Hello, what is your name?" Asked Kyoko

"I am Hinata Shoyou and I am 16" he said giving them all a smile.

"What will you be singing?" He was asked by Alissa, as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Secret love song by little mix" he said smiling even more, they nodded and motioned him to start to sing.

He breathed in and out and started to[sing](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NQl6jot8-DQ)

 

** Lyrics: **

_When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't it be like that_   
_'Cause I'm yours_   
_We keep behind closed doors_   
_Every time I see you, I die a little more_   
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_   
_It'll never be enough_   
_It's obvious you're meant for me_   
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_   
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_   
_But I'll never show it on my face_   
_But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that?_   
_'Cause I'm yours_   
_When you're with him, do you call his name_   
_Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?_   
_Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_   
_Or would you play it safe and stay?_

_Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that?_   
_'Cause I'm yours_

_And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_   
_I don't wanna hide us away_   
_Tell the world about the love we making_   
_I'm living for that day_   
_Someday_   
_Why can't I hold you in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that we could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that?_   
_'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_   
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't it be like that?_   
_'Cause I'm yours_   
_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_   
_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_   
_I wish that it could be like that_   
_Why can't we be like that?_   
_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_   
_Wish we could be like that_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he was done he looked over to the judges, they all had a confused look on their faces.

"Hinata I am sorry but I will tell you the exact same thing that I told Yamaguci, I see yoyu more in a group than as a solo artist, we will wait as well to see if there is anyone else that we feel the same about." Said Daichi as Hinata just nodded and went where Yamaguci was.

Once he was there he smiled and waved, Yamaguchi waved back.

"Hi," Hinata said sitting next to Yamaguci, "told us the same thing huh? he said with a chucke, Yamaguchi just smiled in return.

 

 

While waiting for the judges to tell them what would happen, Yamaguci and Hinata got to know each other, even learning that they went to the same middle school, never really noticing one another.

As the minutes passed both of them got more nervous; what if they where going to end up in a group of people that didn't like each other or didn't have the same dreams as them?

Tsukishima's POV

To say that I was nervous was an understatement, I was petrified, I was going to go tell the staff members to take me off the list when my phone buzzed. I looked and saw that it was Testsurou whom had texted me. Smiling i unlocked my phone, there was a text message

Once I locked my phone I looked at the guy besides me; everything about him smelled rich, you could tell by the way he sat and by what he was wearing that he was rich, I scoffed and turned to see if he heard me; he didn't which was both a good and a bad thing, he must be thinking. Standing up I walked over to the stage, the song Tetsu and I wrote fresh on my mind. I walked on the stage and waved at the crowd; I saw Tetsurou sitting on the bleachers, mouthing what semmed like 'breathe' and 'love you' I smiled and looked at the judges, Sawamura-san speaking.

"Hello, what is your name and age?" He asked with a polite smile  
"My name is Tsukishima Kei, I'm 17 years old and I'll be singing a song me and my boyfriend made" at that I gave a side glance at Testsurou who was smiling.

"Let's hear it then" this time it was Alissa speaking, she gave me a small smile and motioned for the song to[start](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GR80DFqm4GA).

 

**Lyrics**

_Ooh_   
_Climb on board_   
_We'll go slow and high tempo_

  
_Light and dark_   
_Hold me hard and mellow_   
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_   
_Nobody but you, 'body but me_   
_'Body but us, bodies together_

  
_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_   
_I love to wake up next to you_   
_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_   
_I love to wake up next to you_

  
_So we'll piss off the neighbours_   
_In the place that feels the tears_   
_The place to lose your fears_

  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_   
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_   
_In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_   
_Fucking in and fighting on_   
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_   
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_   
_Pillow talk_

  
_My enemy, my ally_   
_Prisoners_

  
_Then we're free, it's a thin line_   
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_   
_Nobody but you, 'body but me_   
_'Body but us, bodies together_   
_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_   
_I love to wake up next to you_

  
_So we'll piss off the neighbours_   
_In the place that feels the tears_   
_The place to lose your fears_   
_Yeah, reckless behavior_   
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_   
_In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_   
_Fucking and fighting on_   
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_   
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

  
_Paradise (paradise), paradise, (paradise)_   
_War zone (war zone), war zone (war zone)_   
_Paradise (paradise), paradise, (paradise)_   
_War zone (war zone), war zone (war zone)_   
_So we'll piss off the neighbours_

  
_In the place that feels the tears_   
_The place to lose your fears_   
_Yeah, reckless behavior_   
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_   
_In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_   
_Fucking and fighting on_   
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_   
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

When I finished singing they gave me the look they had given the others whom had been told that they'd fit on a group; well say oodbye to quietness and peace.

"Tsukishima, it seems like you have the same quality as the other two boys before you, it seems to me like you will have to wait for the decision, please go to the room where the others are waiting" Said Ushijima

Once I was at the door of the room I opened it, inside was a boy with orange hair and the emo kid I had met.

"Yo" I said sitting on the couch and watching the T.V; The rich rich guy from next to me was singing, he wasn't that bad, and he composed and wrote his own song, that was something.

"So, what are your names?" asked Orange haired kid, Emo kid was the first to respond "Yamaguci, Yamaguci Tadashi" he said quietly.

"Tsukishima Kei" I answered before looking back at the T.V; rich kid had finished singing and was being told that we would be on a group.

"I am Hinata Shoyou, nice to meet you" said Orange haired kid, well at leats I knew his name

Kageyama's POV after Tsukishima left

When the person going before me left to the stage my palms started to sweat, I wasn't one to question my abilities but I was honestly terrified of what was to come; what if they didn't like it or worse, they told me that it was extremely horrible and that I wasn't as good as other songs. What if they put me in a group with those two boys that they had told to wait?

I honestly couldn't imagine myself on a group, with more people; they would probably kick me out of the group.

I started bouncing my knee and muttering the words of the song to myself so when I felt a hand on my shoulder I almost jumped, it was one of the staff members, he was motioning me to come over to the stage, I took a deep breath and followed him; sweat coming down my neck.

It wasn't until he gave me the mic that it started to sink in, I actually was going to audition for the show.

I reminded myself of the hardwork that we put onto the song and stepped on stage; it was different from what I could see on the T.V, the crowd, the stage, everything, it felt like a dream.

I walked over to the spot on the stage and smiled a little to the judges; the one I guess was Alissa Haiba smiled back and spoke.

"Hello, what is your name and age?" she asked with a smile, I smiled back before answering.

"Kageyama Tobio, and I am 16 years old" after answering I brushed my bangs backwards.

"And what will you be singing today?" this time it was Ushijima speaking, I gulped before answering.

"The song is titled [spring day](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HoHcB9fxnpY), it's a song I wrote and composed with my friends"

 

**Lyrics**

_I' m missing you_   
_Never felt this way before_   
_I’m missing you_   
_When i see these pictures of you_   
_I miss you_

_And time is just so cruel_   
_I hate that we can't see each other_   
_Not now or never_   
_And i don't know what to do_

_It's always so cold like winter_   
_August just feels like December_   
_With my heart all right alone_   
_I'm chasing time_   
_On this snowpiercer_

_Wanna take you by the hand_   
_And show you to the other ends of the earth_   
_Tell me how much more snow have to fall_   
_Till spring will come again_   
_Friend._

_I wish it was just like the snow_   
_Floating round in the air,_   
_Floating round everywhere._

_If i could fly like the snow_   
_I get to see you_   
_Just a little bit faster_

_Snowflakes Fall_   
_From the sky_   
_And drift away_   
_Out of sight_   
_I’m missing you_   
_(missing you)_   
_I'm missing you_   
_(missing you)_

_And how much more do i have to wait?_   
_How many sleepless nights, left to stay awake?_   
_To finally see you_   
_(to see you)_   
_To meet you_   
_(to meet you)_

_Getting through the cold of this winter,_   
_The sunrise will keep on getting brighter_   
_Till the flowers are starting to bloom_

_Can you slow down the time_   
_So you_   
_Can stay_   
_Please stay for more_

_I try to get rid of the pain_   
_Like smoke in the air_   
_Like when smoke in the air_

_I say that i will erase ya_   
_But baby somehow_   
_I know I cant let you go_

_Snowflakes fall_   
_From the sky_   
_They drift away_   
_Out of sight_   
_I’m missing you_   
_(missing you)_   
_Still missing you_   
_(missing you)_

_How much more do i have to wait?_   
_How many sleepless nights, do i gotta take?_   
_To finally see you_   
_(to see you)_   
_To meet you_   
_(to meet you)_

_You know it all_   
_You’re my best friend_

_achimeun dashi ol geoya_   
_eotteon eodumdo_   
_eotton gyejeoldo_   
_yeongweonhal sun_   
_eopsunikka_

_beotkkochi pinabwayo_   
_gyeouldo kkeuchi nayo_   
_bogo shipda_   
_(bogo shipda)_   
_bogo shipda_   
_(bogo shipda)_

_jogeum man gidarimyeon_   
_myeochi bamman_   
_deo saeumyeon_   
_mannareo galge_   
_(mannareo galge)_   
_derireo galge_   
_(derireo galge)_

_Getting through the cold of this winter,_   
_The sunrise will keep on getting brighter_   
_Till the flowers are starting to bloom_

_Can you slow down the time_   
_So you_   
_Can stay_   
_Please stay for more_

When the song finished the crowd errupted onto cheers and applauses, I smiled and mentally high fived myself; I looked over to the judges who seemed to be in deep thought discussing something. It was until Ushijima nodded that they looked back at me.

"Kageyama, you are one of the best singers that we have, it's incredible how good you are; but as we have told three people before you, we see you all more in a group than as soloists; if you guys would, we would like to hear the four of you sing together, that way we can know that you guys should be a group, otherwise we would leave you all as soloists."

After I was sent to a room where the other three were supposed to be, I cautiously opened the door, inside where three boys, they all looked at me and before I could speak a voice spoke.

"seems like you are all here" I turned around and saw no other than Sawamura Daichi *cough* Thighchi *cough* he motioned me to sit down and sat down after I did.  
" As you all know we have decided that you all belong on a group together, we would like you all to sing a song together, if we like it, you will al be a group and if we don't then you'll be continuing as soloists." After saying that Daichi left as he was about to exit the door he looked back and smiled "You will be singing Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer, good luck" and with that he closed the door.

After Daichi left the boys looked at each other in confusion, how were they supposed to sing a song together if they didn't even know each other, so deciding to cut the ankward silence Hinata turned towards the black haired guy,

"So, what is your name?" he asked turning his head to the side, "I am Hinata, the tall one is Tsukishima and the one with the lip piercing is Yamaguci" he finished his sentence witha smile.

'cute Kageyama Thought before answering, "I'm Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio" he said with a ghost of a smile. He and Hinata looked at each other, Kageyama blushing a little and turning his face to the side

"So, are you going to flirt all day or are we going to find out what are going to do?" said Tsukishima, Yamaguci letting out a quiet laugh, this making both Hinata and Kageyama blush.

"We weren't flirting!" Hinata said, looking at the floor quickly before looking back up again, "anyways, what was the song again?" he asked, Tsukishima just sighed and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Amnesia Hinata Boke" he said before realizing what he said, when he did he widened his eyes; Tsukishima and Yamagucci dying of laughter while Hinata just looked at Kageyama.

"Bakageyama, listen to me you dont call me tha-" he couldn't finished his sentence for he too started laughing, he looked and saw Kageyama laughing as well, that was if, Hinata officially was in love.

At the end the four boys were laughin, rolling on the fllor; that is until Yamagucci stood up in panic, "umm guys, shouldn't we be rehearsing?" the other three realized this and sat down.

An hour and a half later they had managed to finish the arrangement of the song.

Tsukishima and Kageyama would be playing the guitar both of them beign the only ones who could play an instrument.

When they were done rehearsing, they still had fourty five minutes until it was their turn, they decided that they should call their friends and in Tsukishima's case his boyfriend and go get something to eat at the cafe that was in frontof the venue.

While Kageyama called his friends and Tsukishima his boyfriend, Hinata texted his family to tell them that he was going to go get luch with some friends; them agreeing just telling him to be safe.

Yamagucci told him he was going to the bathroom so he nodded and stood waiting for them to arrive; the first one being Kageyama, he stood besides Hinata and spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry if that was a little too much" he said rubbing the back of his neck

Hinata just laughed and shook his head, "don't worry about it, it was nothing," he said smiling, "Bakageyama" he said in a softer tone.

"Okay, Hinata Boke" Kageyama retorted playfully.

A minute later Yamagucci came back, with what seemed like a girl nex to him.

"Hey, this is Yachi, do you guys mind if she comes?" Yamagucci asked shyly, making both Hinata and Kageyama laugh a little, they nodded their heads no.

Kageyama's friend arrived, one of them slapped his back, "nice audition" he told him, the other one just rolled his eyes.

"Im Kunimi" the one who rolled his eyes said, "and that is Kindaichi" he motioned to the other guy.

"Im Hinata" he answered but before he could say anything else a little girl jumped on his back making everyone look at the girl.

"Onii-chan" the girl whined as Hinata piked her up and placed her in his hip.

"What is it Natsu?" he asked as he brushed her hair behind her ears

"I'm hungryyyy" the girl saidas she hugged her brother's neck.

"Natsu!" another girl appeared, this one looked older than the other one, "Leave Shoyou alone, can't you see he is going to go on a-" she stopped to count the amount of people there were "Cuadriple date?!" she finished making everyone that wasn't together blush

"Onee-san" the girl cried more in her brother's arms, not wanting to let go

"Natsu, go with Hana; mom probably is worried about you." he said, trying to coax his youngest sister to go back

"Onii-chan!!" The girl continued to whine, tears falling from her eyes

"Ummm, what about I buy you anything you want when we go back home, IF you go back with Hana?" he said putting emphasis on the word If

The little girl seemed to consider this and ran off, the elder one looked back and bowed apologetically at the rest of people.

A minute after Hinata's sisters left Tsukishima and his boyfriend appeared.

"Everyone, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my boyfriend" Tsukishima said, the guy named Kuroo raised his hand up in a peace sign before everyone left the building and went to the cafe.

Due to the street being narrow they all had to walk in pairs, Tsukishima and Kuro walked at the front followed bt Kun imi and Kindaichi; behind them Yamaguci and Yachi walked closely, listening to music on Yamagucci's phone. Lastly Hinata and Kageyama walked next to each other; Hinata joking and playfully pushing Kageyama, the latter laughing at the smaller's jokes.

Once they arrived to the cafe they came to the realization that it was rather full, thankfully for them Yachi's friend was the manager so they managed to get a rather good table and best of all, free dessert!

"So, how long have you and Tsukishima been dating?" Yamaguci asked once they had sat down and ordered.

"Umm, two years I think?" Kuroo said taking Kei's hand in his and entwining their fingers together and gently sqeezing his hand, silently praying that the rest of the people wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh cool" Yamagucci answered back, looking at his phone.

Kuroo made a mental note to thank god when he got home for it was too hard and painful to remember that day; the day he and Kei ran away.

He stopped himself before he thought about the horrible things that happened that day, he just took Kei's hand to mis mouth and kissed his knuckles.

The rest of luch went by smoothly, more jokes and teasing, PDA, laughter; soon enough ten minutes had gone by so they decided to go back to the venue. Kindaichi and Kunimi taking an early start, saying that they wanted to get back and see if their seats were still available.

Yachi had to go back so Yamaguci offered to walk her back, just to make sure she was going to be okay; that is what he said while the rest of the boys laughed at him.

Kuro had to go back if he wanted his seat, so he left too; Tsukishima being the clingy boyfriend he was left with him; therefore, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone.

They decided to stay there a few more minutes, just to get to know each other, if they were going to be in a group they at least needed to know each other.

"Soooo, Bakageyama; when is your birthday?" the younges of the two aked once their fifth cup of coffee had arrived.

"December 22, you?" The raven haired boy answered the other question, slightly missing the smirk that had formed on the others lips

"Ohhh, that makes you younger than me!! mine's on June 21!!" the smaller of the two answered, making the other almost spit his coffee.

"How is that possible? you act like you are two, Hinata Boke" he replied, almost to make sure he didn't freak out over the fact that the smaller boy was older than him.

Hinata just shrugged and continued to drink his coffee, once they decided that they had been there long enough they decided to leave the cafe. HInata was about to stand up when his eyes shone brightly.

"Ne, Kageyama-Kun, what is your number?" he asked the other, the taller male justsighed and gave the other his number. After exchanging them, they left and almost ran to the cafe when they realized that they only had a few minutes until it was their turns.

They barely made it before they had to go on stage, Yamagucci and Tsukishima were starting to say that they would have to go alone if the other two didn't show up. ("I swear to god if they are not here in two minutes I will kill them" "Patience is a virtue of life"). Once they were all there they looked at each other and grinned, oh boy this was something special, walking onto the stage the crow cheered and clapped the now group stood there looking at the judges, breathing and looking up; this was it, it was now or never or never, it was time for them to make their dreams come true.

"You ready boys?" Daichi asked them, all of them nodding and taking the stance.

 

[The song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bvCmND-TDTQ)

 

**Lyrics**

**Kageyama** Hinata _Yamaguci_ ~~Tsukishima~~

 

~~I drove by all the places we would spend the time we wasted~~

~~I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted~~

~~And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine~~

 

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_  
_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_  
_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_  
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_  
_'Cause I'm not fine at al_

 

 ~~_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_ ~~  
~~_I remember the make-up running down your face_ ~~  
~~_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_ ~~  
~~_Like every single wish we ever made_ ~~

ALL

I WISH THAT I COULD WAKE UP WITH AMNESIA  
AND FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID LITTLE THINGS  
LIKE THE WAY IT FELT TO FALL ASLEEP NEXT TO YOU  
AND THE MEMORIES I NEVER CAN ESCAPE

' _Cause I'm not fine at all_

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**  
**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**  
**It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**  
**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**  
**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**_ ~~ALL~~ _ **

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made

  
~~**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**~~  
~~**And forget about the stupid little things**~~  
~~**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**~~  
~~**And the memories I never can escape**~~

 

**If today I woke up with you right beside me**   
**Like all of this was just some twisted dream**

_~~I'd hold you closer than I ever did before~~ _  
_~~And~~ _ ~~y~~ ~~ou'd~~ _~~never slip away~~ _  
_~~And you'd never hear me say~~ _

ALL

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
(No, you didn't need them)  
Like every single wish we ever made

 _~~I wish that I could wake up with amnesia~~ _  
_~~And forget about the stupid little things~~ _  
** Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you **  
** And the memories I never can escape **

 

' ~~Cause I'm not fine at all~~  
_No, I'm really not fine at all_  
Tell me this is just a dream  
' **Cause I'm really not fine at all**

When they finished the crowd erupted onto clapping, this was it; the moment of thruth. This was the moment that would change their lives.

Smiling Daichi pressed the button, he looked over at Ushijima, he didn't; Kyoko gave the boys a slight smile and pressed it as well; Alisa had the deciding vote; She cleared her throat and smiled, "welcome to the groups boys", She pressed the button and the four boys looked at each other before smiling; they had made it and nothing could stop the happiness errupting from their bodies.

 

Oh boy, they didn't know what they were in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter good, or was it just terrible? please do tell me in the comment section, suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
